No Elves in Sovngarde
by Elisabeth Hollow
Summary: Kayla, an Altmer raised as a Nord, fights her way through Skyrim in search of one thing. What the thing is, she has no idea. Initial chapter rated K, but as story progresses, content is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1: Potema

I can't believe this. I can't believe this. I got dragged into another campaign against the undead.

I HATE undead.

Falk called me again to deal with Potema. I hate Necromancers. I hate undead. You're dead. Stop acting like you're alive!

I sneak in the chapel's undercroft and dispatch any draugr and vaampires I see. Blech. Draugr disgust me the most. Their dried up bodies with their sinewy muscles showing, skin rotted off but not so rotten they are skeletons.

I keep my Ebony bow on hand. If I can kill them from a distance, I won't smell them. If i can smell them, they're too close.

Potema has called me to her side. When she spoke, my vision grew fuzzy. I wasn't expecting her to use her magicka to contact me. I'll have to steel myself for any future contact.

Draugr rose from the walls, from the water, and vampires snapped and struck at me. I kept checking my pack for cure disease potions, but I can't find any. I'm probably panicking too much to see them. It's okay, Kayla. Just get Potema's skull and bring it to Syrr. That wonderful, wonderful man who would consecrate Potema's skull and I would nevr have to deal with her again.

The temple's undercroft eventually turned into a cave. I will never understand why Skyrim has so many caves. How has it not collapsed from under them? A blinding light shone from above in the next room after I killed a vampire. I absentmindedly wondered why no one noticed a giant hole in Solitude as I shot the resting draugr against the wall. I heard a choked growl. Oh Sithis! One was hidden behind the pillar! I unsheathed Dawnbreaker and quickly stabbed his dried up body until it no longer moved. As a precaution I loaded the strongest fireball spell I had to burnt the corpse of the...corpse.

I continued. I saw a large lever in the center of the room. I stared at it. What...why? Where's the gods-damned door? I pull it and duck. The wall next to me makes a grinding, scraping sound that makes my teeth hurt. I now hate ancient Nords.

I try to duck through the opening when the bars rise. I barely slip through before being crushed in half. (at this point my notes simply say "turns in" and I have no idea why I wrote that.) I see an alchemy station, and around it are old potions and dried ingredients. I taste one potion; it's a very strong healing potion. I put that in my pack and open the other one and stop myself from tasting it. Judging from the smell and viscosity and...the smell, it's Frostbite Spider venom. Wonderful. I put that in my pack as well.

The equipment seems to be functioning alright, so I check my ingredients The only useful thing I could make is a slow poison, and a damage magicka poison. I mixed these two together. I don't know what form Potema will be in, and in case she has possessed one of her undead servants, I'll need this.

I walk through the door and hear...too much activity. That grinding, scraping sound can be heard. I slink to the next room, down the stairs and see the rotating doors. No one else seems to be around. So I stand up straight and pull a lever. One door stops...aw, Sithis. I pull it again and it continues in the other direction. I think I've figured this out. Eventually all three doors have an opening for me and I slip though quietly. But not quietly enough.

In the next room I see a draugr...no, a draugr DEATHLORD on a throne, his head bowed. A vampire casually walks out from behind the pillar and addresses me. Once he mentioned joining Potema, I lost it. I ran at him so fast he yelled in surprise. When Dawnbreaker's blade sunk into his cold flesh, an explosion resonated from the blade, reducing the vampire to ash. Tears stung my eyes. I will never, ever be ANYONE'S slave.

I heard the sound of old bones and joints rubbing against each other, papery muscles gaining strength and an old throat finding its voice.

The deathlord.

I had rushed the vampire without forming a plan of attack. I pretend I can't hear him, so when he raises up his sword for the death blow, I see it in the fire light. Right before he strikes I roll out of the way. The greatsword hits the stone ground and I can see the vibration in the sword. He doesn't care. He opens his mouth.

"FUS, RO DAH!"

I hit the stone wall, Dawnbreaker knocked out of my grasp. "Oh yeah?" I choke out. "Two can play at this game."

I take in a deep breath as the Deathlord rushes me and put all of my strength in the shout.

"IIZ!" Arms raised in another final strike, one that would have surely killed me or wounded me beyond saving, the draugr's mangled face was frozen under the ice in a look of rage. I grabbed Dawnbreaker and searched frantically through my pack for a healing potion. I had about ten seconds. I find the one from the room, and see some of my potions were broken. Sithis. I downed this one and coughed at the bitter taste of the ancient potion. Potions are NOT like wine.

I stand up and gripped Dawnbreaker. I could see the ice melting. This gods-damned leathery piece of Mammoth dung was NOT going to kill me before I killed Potema for good.

I hopped over the almost-thawed body of the draugr Deathlord, casting a fire rune on the ground. I turned around and steeled my nerves for the imminent explosion, Dawnbreaker in one hand and a firebolt spell in the other. As I expected, the Deathlord stepped on the rune and a fiery explosion engulfed him in flames. he never stopped. He gripped his sword and took a deep breath and-

Got a firebolt straight into his mouth. I don't have time for this. As he recoiled from the force(apparently they don't feel pain) I severed his head from his body. I can't do this. I can't deal with this. I want to go home to Onmund. I want to feel his stubble against my cheek as he whispers "Hello, my love."

Tears spilled from my eyes as I cried in rage. I threw a fireball spell at the Deathlord's corpse and coughed as it burned. I dropped to one knee. This isn't fair. This...drive to help people, when it could kill me. The knowledge that if it isn't me, it would be no one. There would be no one to protect Onmund, or keep the world safe for our future children.

I stood up and wiped the snot and tears onto the back of my hand and pressed on. I don't have time for this. I have to kill Potema.

Eventually I came to a room full of draugr. The stench was overwhelming. I gagged and heaved, and failed in stepping gingerly over them and ended up tripping over one with its hands rested in the funeral position. I grasp the gate bars and hear Potema speak again. I shut my eyes. NO.

The draugr rise. I panic, casting a fire rune spell on the ground in the middle of the room, incinerating the first one that stepped on it. My panic subsides when I see that not all of the draugr have risen, only five, including the one I killed. I gripped Dawnbreaker and hoped for the effect I needed to get out of this situation.

I dug my sword into the first one and it crumpled. Nope, no explosion. Sithis. The other three rallied in a line in front of me and I was cornered. "IIZ!" I got two of them with my Ice Form shout, the other with only his arm frozen. sadly, not his sword arm. I had little room to use my sword, so I had to use my magicka. Firebolt after firebolt, he finally caught fire. Kept at bay by the sheer force of my magicka, yet ignoring the fire that would have made the strongest Orc scream from the searing pain, he finally caught fire and burned. His body caught the other body on fire and the gate opened. I ran. The other draugr did not follow.

I'm guessing because in the next room, there was Potema. She issued a challenge, and from the crypts on the walls in the large room came her minions. Dawnbreaker tasted undead flesh over and over, and when each draugr's dried up heart was pierced by it, a holy(unholy?) explosion reduced the draugr to ashes and caused any nearby to flee. I defeated the last draugr at the top of the steps by the large wooden door opposite to the one I entered in, and dodged Potema's spirit as it blasted the door open and posessed her skull. I rushed the foul spirit, plunging Dawnb4reaker to the hilt in Potema's chest with a roar. And that was it. I collected the skull and left the undercroft back the way I came.

The priests and priestesses gasped and nodded to me as I passed. I went to the Hall of the Dead, earning myself a few stares out in the daylight. I handed Potema's skull to Syrr and said simply "Here." He went on about how great a service I had done, but I hardly listened. I walked to the Blue Palace, in my dirty armor, and told him the deed was done. He sung me praises and I took my compensation and left. I took the next carriage to Whiterun.

The whole trip I felt woozy. Any sleep I did get was plauged with nightmares, and my head hurt so much that sunlight made it worse, and no food would make the terrible cramps in my stomach ease. Onmund greeted me with excitement, then fear. He rushed me into bed where I slept for a day.

When I awoke, I felt better. Onmund gave me a small smile but I could tell her was still worried. "When you want to talk about it," he murmured, "you can tell me."

"It was Potema," I whispered. "And she had so many draugr, and so many vampires."

His eyes widened. "Vampires?! Did you take a potion?"

I felt the color drain from my face. Onmund's face surely matched mine. "Take my hand. We are going to the Temple of Kynereth."

I grasped his hand and feebly stood up. He led me to the door. when he opened it, the light felt like it literally hit me. I drew in my breath sharply.

"Why is it so bright? I can hardly stand it!"

At that point, I vomited on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Awake

_Hey y'all! I appreciate the reviews I have so far. I apologize for any spelling errors and lapses in updates. I have a full-time job, a husband and a two year old to keep up with. This is a down-time thing mostly. Anyways, enjoy!_

The day I met him, at the college of Winterhold. I had barely made it in time for the introduction speech, and breathless, I walked inside. Onmund regarded me queitly for a moment, then returned his attention to Tolfdir. Tolfdir tried to emphasize that this was a safe environment to practice magic, and his speech fell on deaf ears. I kept quiet, not used to being around other magic users.

Then Tolfdir zeroed in on me. "What do you think?" he asked. "You've been fairly quiet."

"I, uh, I mean, I t-think..." The group of students stared at me. I could feel my tan cheeks get hot. J'zargo kept his wide cat-grin while Brelyna and Onmund glanced at each other.

"I mean, that is, uh, practical! Something we can use?"

The group voiced their agreement and Tolfdir all but rolled his eyes. "Alright." I was as eager as the rest of the students. Growing up in Skyrim, I hadn't had a great time when people learned of my ability with magicka, especially Conjuration and Destruction, so naturally the Ward spell was great.

Afterwards I went to my "room," if you could call it that. Rooms usually had doors. What if someone saw me changing? Especially...Onmund? Or a teacher? I resolved to change in the wardrobe. I hoped I could fit.

I set my pack on the bed and sat down next to it and sighed. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up and saw Onmund.

"Hi, uh, just wanted to introduce myself," he started. "I'm Onmund. And you are...?"

"Kayla." I stood up and we clasped wrists.

"Kayla? What an odd name for an-"

"An Atmer? I know. It's not my real name."

"Oh?" Onmund raised an eyebrow. I prepared for the inevitable question of how I got my name, which would lead to where I was from, where I grew up, a conversation I have had and have prepared many scripted responses for.

"Well that's interesting. What schools do you favor?"

Wow. That was unexpected. "Uhm, Destruction and Conjuration...you?"

"Destruction and, between you and me?" He leaned in a bit and whispered "I know the Invisibility spell."

"No way! I've been trying for ages to learn that spell!"

He laughed, and the edges of my vision started to take on a red tinge. I shook my head, clearing my vision. At that point I began to feel itchy, but Onmund didn't notice and continued to talk.

"Did you see that Ancano character? He actually told me I was 'dismissed.' Who talks like that?"

I started coughing violently, feeling moisture in my hand. When i drew my hand away, there was blood in my palm. "Oh gods," I moaned, shaking. "Onmund, quick, get a healer!"

Onmund simply laughed, but it sounded too wheezy to be made by a healthy person. he doubled over, and when he stood straight up again, his eyes were red, face gaunt, and skin paler than it had been before.

"My dear," he hissed, revealing fangs, "There aren't enough healers in Skyrim to heal what you have."

He pounced on me and sank his teeth into my neck.

I awoke to my own screaming and Onmund yelling in surprise at the chair next to my bed. I shot backwards into the headboard of the bed against the wall, kicking at Onmund and screaming like a madwoman. Danica Pure-Spring bolted from the other room and attempted to calm me down. When she put her hands on my shoulders I felt calmer. I burst into tears and clung to Danica.

"Vampire," I wailed into Danica's tunic, "I dreamt he was a vampire!"

"Who, my child?" cooed Danica, her strong, familiar accent soothing my ears. She stroked my(most likely) unkempt and unwashed hair as I sobbed.

"On-Onmund!" I gasped for breath. "He had red eyes, and teeth, and lunged at me! I can't...handle..." I continued to sob into Dania's shoulder, wetting it with my tears and snot. I coughed and pulled away, wiping my nose with the front of my sleeping gown that she and Onmund had most likely dressed me in. I caught Onmund's hurt expression behind Danica, and studied his face as I sniffed and regained my composure. No fangs, and the same green eyes that could demand the truth from me, but were rimmed with red from no sleep and worry.

"See?" Danica purred. "He's fine. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Yes, I'm really thirsty." I shot a panicked look at Danica. "Am-"

"No, you're not. You're needing fluids. You've been out for days. All we could do was pour some water down your throat and hope it went down right." She grinned, and I saw the mischief in her eyes. The priestess handed me a tankard from the end table to my right.

"Drink up, and try to rest. Now that we know you are alright, I can go back to my temple duties. Onmund, I need to speak to for for a moment."

I settled back in the bed, and made a small show of losing my eyes and getting comfortable, but when the door was closed, I stepped lightly onto the floor, tiptoeing to the door.

I heard Onmund's voice. "How close were we?"

Danica replied "Very. I understand she makes her fortune roaming, but she needs to be more areful. She is more than capable of taking care of herself. I heard about The Dark Brotherhood, and know she is more organized. Where were her curing potions?"

"Things aren't so cut-and-dry when you're outside of these walls, Danica. You can only prepare so much."

"I suppose. Now, what about..." she hesitated. "The vampire thing?"

Onmund sighed. "It's difficult. She was raised as a Nord, has no idea what happened to her Altmer parents. Her adopted siblings and cousins would lock her out of the house at night while their parents were sleeping. She banged on the door once but they told her it was her own fault for not being as strong as them. She slept in the stables, until she learned how to pick locks.

Before that happened, she would hide herself in the hay in case any beasts came sniffing around. One night, one of the young women in the town brought her lover, a traveler, to the hayloft where they began to bed each other. When they reached climax, the woman tore the man apart with her bare hands and ate his flesh, drank his blood, only a few feet away from Kayla.

She left the bones where they lay and the townsfolk blamed it on bears. She told her adopted mother what had happened, and, being Nords, their first reaction was fear and anger. They tried to burn the woman out of her house, but she fled."

I stopped listening to the lie I had told Onmund. The truth was much, much worse than what I had said. I downed the water and fell into bed noisily and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Back on the Horse

_Just wanted to let everyone know that I appreciate the few followers I have and the few reviewers and favorites. I feel special and thank you!_

Recovery took about four days. The disease had all but ravaged my body to the point of dehydration. Had I not gotten home when I did, Danica said I wouldn't have made it. I would have came back a vampire, if I came back at all.

Onmund was careful with me, even after I insisted I wasn't afraid of him. Sitting next to each other by the cooking fire, my head on his shoulder, he told me that seeing me afraid of him was the most hurt he had ever been.

"I don't ever want to see that look in anyone's eyes again," he murmured. "Especially yours." He kissed my now clean head and rest his head on the top of mine. I said nothing. I had seen that look on many peoples' faces. Victims of crimes and criminals I came to punish. I had seen it on a few vampire faces. That moment before I seperated their head from their body and they knew that they really weren't immortal, and they could be killed.

"A septim for your thoughts?"

I smile tugged at one corner of my mouth. "Just thinking about some things." I changed the subject.

"Remember when we first met?"

"Was this before or after I drank your blood?"

I laughed. "Definitely before. When Tolfdir asked me what I wanted to learn."

"I do." He lifted his head from mine and we turned towards each other. The firelight danced in the reflection in his eyes as they looked into mine.

"I said 'Let's learn something practical."

"No, you said, 'I, uhm, erm, uhhh, we, I mean, ehh-'" I smacked at his arm and we laughed hard.

"It wasn't THAT bad!"

"It was pretty bad, dear. We stood there for about twenty minutes. J'zargo and I took bets on what your answer would be. Speaking of, I owe him ten septims..."

I smacked his arm again and he chuckled. "Well," I said, letting out a sigh, "I'll admit peer pressure got to me and I said what I knew everyone wanted me to say. I wanted to tell him 'I would really like to not be blown up, please.'"

"You should have said that."

"Please, had I said that, would you have came up and introduced yourself?"

"Probably not, not until I caught you changing in your space." He waggled his eyebrows. I covered my mouth to stifled a laugh, but snorted instead. He jumped up and mimed out the scene. He walked a few steps, then stopped like something caught his eye, studied it for a second, then a huge grin broke out on his face.

"Yep, time to go introduce myself to the hot naked elven babe!"

I was howling with laughter, and Onmund doubled over in laughter at his own joke. I fell out of my chair, which made both Onmund and I laugh even harder until we were both lying on the cold floor of our house.

Wheezing, I managed to choke out "I love you!" He nodded during his fit of laughter and tried to choke out an "I love you too," but laughed harder at the garbled sounds he was making, which made ME laughed harder. We laid there, laughing until we forgot what we were laughing about.

Later that night, with me lying on Onmund's chest after making careful love(I was still a little weak, but almost myself) I thought about how much I missed this. The house, the smell of Onmund's cooking, the town. Living in society. I wanted this for the rest of my life.

I turned on my side and Onmund got comfortable. He was already asleep, but I had so many thoughts racing through my head. I needed to find a lead on my next task, and avoid anything with caves or barrows for a while. Take only a carriage ot the major holds, then strike out after sunrise to my destination. Keep time, never go out at night. Keep enough potions to last me at least a week and ration them. Buy them whenever in a town or city. Maybe have someone come with me?  
I mulled over this last thought. It would have to be someone I trust, someone whose back I could watch, and have them do the same.

Onmund snored lightly. Not him. Definitely not. He's safe in Whiterun, much safer than in Markarth with the Forsworn, or in Windhelm with The Butcher, or Riften with the Thieves Guild. With the current political crisis, Solitude is out of the question. Dawnstar is too isolated from my travels, and doesn't have a temple for healing. Winterhold looks like it's about to fall the rest of the way into the sea. But with the pressure Elisef and Ulfric are putting on Balgruuf to join their side, well...Maybe nowhere was safe. Especially not with the dragons. If I built a house and a dragon showed up while I was't around...  
I bit my lower lip and my heart sank at the realization. There is an extreme possibility that Onmund could die, even with my very best efforts at keeping him safe. Ulfric could take the city by surpise and Onmund would fight to protect his home, could fall...a dragon...disease...oh gods...

I buried my face in the bear pelt we used as covers and wept.

"Well this was a TERRIBLE idea!" I scolded myself as I dodged the hagraven's firebolts. It (her?) snarled and I could see the drool dripping down its chin. I hid behind a rock near the camp that the hags had made. Why anyone would want to worship a disgusting creature like this was a mystery to me.  
I clutched Dawkbreaker to my chest as another firebolt whizzed by the rock. "Here, kitty kitty kitty!" The nasty hagraven called to me.

"What?" I called over my shoulder. "I'm not a Khajiit!"

There was half a moment of silence before the hagraven snarled and screeched "I don't even care!" and hurled another molten fireball at my head as i peeked to too if she was still there. I steeled my nerves and threw up a ward with every firebolt she threw.

An enraged howl escaped from her lips as I worked my way closer, dodging fireballs as my magicka recharged and deflecting the rest with her wards. She gave up and tried another tactic; she lunged, claws first, at my face.

I ducked beneath her grasp, twisted around and kicked her gnarled and twisted body to the ground. She rolled over and before she could fry me with another firebolt, I planted Dawnbreaker firmly where her(it?) heart should be. One gurgled gasp later and the hagraven was dead.

I wiped the blood splatter from my face with the shoulder of my cuirass and looted the body. I grabbed Nettlebane and made the trek to Riverwood for the night.

I made it a bit before dusk, while the sun's fingers still raked the sky. Tomorrow I would bring Nettlebane to Danica. I owed her a favor for saving my life.

"Uhm...ew."

I blinked at Danica. "What?" I asked.

"I'm glad you made it back and everything, but I really don't want to touch that."

I glanced at the gnarly-looking blade in my hand, and held it out to her again. She sniffed and stepped back.

"Why not?" I asked, a grin forming on my face.

"Kayla, please, I find it repulsive."

"Oh yeah? CATCH!" I pretended to toss her the blade and she yelped and sprinted to the side of the temple.

"STOP DOING THAT! I'm serious!"

I laughed, and the sickly farmers opened their eyes to look at what was going on. Danica smoothed out her robe as I put the small blade back in my pack.

"Just for that, YOU get to go get the sap, and I won't have to hire a Companion to do it for me. You need the exercise anyways."

I grinned. "That's alright, I'll just head to the Sanctuary bright and early tomorrow morning." Danica nodded in approval. "Be sure to pack plenty of provisions," she lectured. "I don't want to have you back in here except to give me the sap." I nodded and turned to walk out the door. A man stopped me before I got to the door.

"I couldn't help but overhearing..." I raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. "But you're going to the Eldergleam sanctuary tomorrow?"

"Yes,," I answered, getting an uneasy feeling. "You want a souvenir?"

He laughed nervously. "No, nothing like that," he scratched the side of his neck absentmindedly. "I was wondering if I could come along?"

I considered this for a second. "Please," he begged. "It's been my dream to go there. I may never get this chance again!"

I looked at him for a moment before answering. "Alright, but pack your OWN provisions, and if you have a horse, have him saddled and ready at the stables by the time the sun is up."

"And if I don't?"

"Then...you get left behind...?"

"No, what if I don't have a horse?"

"Oh! Just meet me by the stables then."

This was going to be fun?


	4. Chapter 4: Wandering Eyes

_It seems like a day passes before I look at the site and go "Oops, time to update again!" XD_

_I appreciate the reviews :D_

"You're back in one piece? That's good...what is that?" Danica glanced peevishly at the sapling. "You brought me a stick instead of sap?!"

"No, Danica, look, listen. That traveler? Maurice Jondrell. He follows the voice of Kynareth, and he made the sapling grow by praying to Kynareth."

"But we need the sap!"

"Maurice said, and I quote," I intoned my impression of Maurice in a dry voice. "'You fool, you madwoman, do not strike the tree, Kynareth will avenge it, I have another way.' Then he prayed to Kynareth and after a moment this sapling," I held it up to her, "Sprung from the ground. It was amazing!"

Danica took the sapling, and held it gently. "Who am I to argue with a god?" she murmured, and said "Alright, this will work. It will replace the tree outside. I'll have the jarl's men remove the tree outside and I will plant this one. You have my thanks, Kayla." And with that I suppose I was dismissed.

I went back to the house and greeted Onmund. He gave me the usual kiss and "Hello dear" but something seemed off.

"Onmund, what's wrong?"

Onmund sighed. "Honestly? I just feel...like a trophy husband."

I stared at him incredulously for a moment before laughing. He looked startled, then hurt. "I am not a bad looking man," he said defensively. I waved my arms and shook my head and said "No! Love! That's not what I'm-" I cleared my throat and regained my composure. "I just...okay, explain."

"Well," he began reluctantly, "You go off, earning more money then my measly store ever could, I hear all of these wonderful adventures you have, and what do I do? I am a househusband."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I am getting fat."

"It's a cold place, you need to be burly!"

"No. you don't understand. I am a Nord man, with Nord man needs."

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose I DON'T understand. What is the difference between a Nord man's needs and a Breton man's needs?"

"I crave adventure, excitement! Exploring somewhere I've never been." He sat me down on a chair and knelt in front of me. "Remember when you got my family's amulet back? How I was too afraid to approach Enthir after he told me no once? I don't want to be like that anymore. I want to take what is mine back!"

I have to admit, he surprised me. I had never seen this side of Onmund before, and it was...odd. I fell for him because he wasn't the typical Nord male. He didn't mind that I was a "weak elf," nor that I loved magic. He didn't mind, or I thought he didn't mind, staying safe while I made the world better for him.  
"Onmund..." Could I tell him this? SHOULD I tell him this? He looked at me expectantly. Oh gods.

"Well, if this is how you really feel, then would you like to accompany me to Morthal my next journey out?"

His eyes widened in excitement. "Yes!" he exclaimed, hugging me tight.

"Alright, we need to make sure- gurk, stop squeezing me!" He let go, his grin never leaving his face. "We'll need four different types of potions, not unlike when you came to Riften with me, then here to Whiterun. Health potion, stamina potion, magicka potion-"

"And mead!"

"...and cure disease..."

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes.

Onmund hopped off the carriage and stretched his legs. I had insisted on no stops unless it was to relieve ourselves, and the carriage driver got an extra 50 septims for obliging.

"You're not the most paranoid passenger I've had on here, trust me," he quipped. We had reached Morthal a little after dusk, and had a guard direct us to the inn. I tried to not usher Onmund inside too fast, to not have him think I was more paranoid than I actually was. He wanted to explore the town a bit, but I feigned exhaustion and suggested a pint of mead before bed. He obliged, and we walked, side by side, into the Moorside Inn.

"This place is dead," Onmund remarked. It really was. There was an orc bard(torturer?!) singing a shameful rendition of "Ragnar the Red," the bartender, and a lone woman to our right.

"Not nearly as dead as it could be," the woman said, her voice sultry and silky. She stood up and looked Onmund up and down, then licked her lips. "What's your name, handsome?" Onmund blushed. The woman was wearing tavern clothing, revealing her ample bosoms and wide hips. Her lips were a shade of red rarely found naturally, skin the typical Nord pale, and eyes wide and innocent. I saw right through her.

"My HUSBAND'S name is Onmund, and I'm Kayla." I took a step forward. Onmund put his hand on my arm in assurance that he was alright. I backed off.

"I'm going to go check with the bartender to see if there are any bounties out." I turned on my heel smoothly, my jealousy making me seethe. I gripped the edge of the bar with my hands and said through clenched teeth, "Who. Is. That?"

The bartender glanced up past me and raised her eyebrows. "You're one brave woman, leaving your man over there with the likes of Alva. She's got all the men in this town wrapped around her finger, just about."

I blinked, and replied "I can see why, dressed like that." The bartender laughed, and said "Name's Joanna." We clasped wrists. "I'm Kayla," I replied, feeling a tad better. "I came here looking to help anyone who needs it. Especially if it includes slaying the town wench."

We both laughed hard at that, and Joanna said "Well, it just so happens that the jarl needs someone to investigate the death of Hroggar's wife and child."

"Oh? What happened?"

"House fire, it looks like. Hroggar blamed it on his wife spilling bear fat onto the hearth, but we all know he was shacking up with Alva. Could be motive."

I turned my head and watched Alva and Onmund over my shoulder. Alva laughed at whatever joke he threw out and rubbed his forearm lightly. Her smile never left her face, not even when she was pouting at some unknown request he had declined. Onmund looked like he was enjoying himself thoroughly. I didn't know whether to order a room and slink in there alone or shove a fireball in her mouth. That would take away at least one service she offered to the men.

"Can I have a room? I'll go to the jarl in the morning and see if my help is needed." Joanna nodded and I handed the septims over. I ordered two mugs of mead and headed over to the table. I sat down and handed one of the mugs to Onmund, but Alva slid that one over to herself and said in a mock disapproving voice, "Now where is your poor husband's mead, elf? Did you forget about him already?"  
Onmund looks at me expectantly. Incredulous, I said "Well, you rudely took his, but if you're going to throw a tantrum, here." I slid my tankard of mead over to Onmund, sloshing half the contents onto the table.

"Relax, elf, it was just a joke!"

"Yeah, Kayla, she was only kidding, what's up with you?"

I stood up. "I'm tired, and have work to do in the morning. Onmund, I got us a room right over there. Can we go to bed now?"

Alva pouted and leaned closer to Onmund. "But I've only just met him! You're going to take him away from me so soon?"

Onmund said, "No dear, she isn't." He looked up at me, and said "I'll be there in an hour or so. You kept me locked up in the house for so long, I need some socialization besides the little brats that run around wild at home." And with that he turned his back on me. I looked to Joanna for help, but she kept her eyes on her sweeping. I went to the room and began to cry.

He called her dear.

I'M his dear.

Why did he use his pet name he uses for me?

Maybe every attractive woman is dear? No, he never called Brelyna dear, nor Lydia, who is even a Nord.  
Is Onmund so unhappy with his life, with me, that he has to guilt me into taking him on an adventure so he can sleaze it up with some two-septim wench away from home? This doesn't make any sense. I asked Hulda if Onmund ever cheated on me in front of her while at the Bannered Mare, and she said no, not even when Uthgerd the Unbroken decided to take her armor off when Mikael did his "Dance of Seduction" on the drums. I was told Onmund walked home alone and Mikael claimed Uthgerd that evening. Or maybe she claimed him? I shouldn't be commenting on the sex lives of people I don't know.

This reminded me of the time I got curious and snuck into Haelga's room at the Bunkhouse in Riften. I sorely regret that mistake.

I decided to take my armor off and go to bed. If Onmund wanted to make friends, who was I to stand in the way? He is a faithful man. I trust him.

I dreamt of about fifty ways to make Alva suffer for making me look like a jealous cow until morning came, and I opened my eyes. I turned over to greet Onmund, but his side of the bed was cold, untouched. Rage, then fear came, and I dressed hurridly. When I walked to the bar, sans armor, Joanna handed me a note.

_"Kayla,_

_Alva and I talked all night, she is a wonderful and interesting woman. I have gone to explore the town and see the sights._

_Onmund"_

"That's...that's it?" I asked Joanna.

"I'm sorry, lass, but that's all. If it's any consolation, Alva went home just before sunrise and invited him over, but he declined. He said he needs to to get out of the house, not spend the day inside another one." She shook her head. "They did get pretty close last night, though. The usual flirting with Alva..." She trailed off when she saw my hurt expression. "Morthal ain't no place for a househusband. There are different predators inside the town limits then outside them. Alva will eat your man alive in a worse way than any bear or sabrecat could. At least then, they're dead. When a woman woos your man out from under you, the victim is you, and not him."

I crumpled the note. "I'm not a victim. I'm going to go find my husband."


	5. Chapter 5: Unsure

_Sorry for the delay, y'all. I've had a really busy week and a half, from keeping things at work running smoothly to battling the flu or bronchitis or SOMETHING. But anyways, thanks to everyone who gave me positive reviews! I really appreciate them :]_

I searched Morthal until I found Onmund. It was a fairly short search, considering I had passed him up once in my anger near the jarl's home. He was squatted near the water, studying a nirnroot. I squatted next to him, and he looked up.

"Oh. Hello."

"Is that any way to greet your wife?"

Onmund sniffed. "I suppose not."

He stood up, and I did too. I looked him in the eye. "Why didn't you come to bed last night?" He looked away for a moment, then back to me. "I was talking to Alva."

"Right. 'Talking' to Alva."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Onmund, you need to open your eyes, and look away from her perky breasts." He flushed angrily.

"Joanna said-"

"Oh,what did Joanna say? That Alva is a tramp? That she uses her wiles to get what she wants from other men? That she convinced Hroggar to burn his family alive?" I balked at his tenacity, and he continued. "Well guess what, Kayla? You will often hear that from jealous females." He looked pointedly at me. "If you listen to everything the town gossip has to say, you'd be chasing everyone down with a claymore."

"Onmund, you need to-"

"No, Kayla, I'm tired of being your pet! I'm more than that, more than this!" He gestured to himself. "I am a student of the arcane arts, not just your housepet!"

Angry tears filled my eyes as he fumed, and a few townspeople stopped to gawk. He continued. "Alva treated me like a person last night, like you never did!" He sighed and took a deep breath. "It made me realize that there is more than what you have to offer me."

I was stunned. "What are you saying, Onmund?"

"I'm saying I'm getting my own room at the inn. Don't go in there." he walked to the inn doors, leaving me stunned. "I'm going to go to sleep now, don't disturb me." And walked inside.

I had half a mind to leave him there._ He was unhappy? Fine, let him be happy here with the pond sludge._ I walked around town angrily, searching for an outlet. _Something, anything to get my mind off the anger._ Everyone stayed out of my way when they saw me. I spotted Hroggar on the edge of town and zeroed in on him.

"YOU!" He jumped, and gave me a terrified look. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" He backed away, slowly at first, then went into a full sprint further from the town. I chased him down easily, not being in my armor. I tackled him and pinned his arms behind his back, causing him to scream. I sat on his back and clamped his mouth shut with my left arm.

"Listen up, and listen closely," I whispered in his ear. "If you don't tell me everything you know about Alva, I will shove a fireball into your eye sockets. Got it?"

Hroggar nodded. "That also goes for screaming. If you scream, I will paralyze you and leave you out here for the trolls." He nodded furiously and I uncovered his mouth.

"Crazy elf!" he spat, eyeing my angrily.

"You're in no position to throw insults. However, I am in a great position to beat some answers out of you."

"I'd rather die than betray Alva."

"Really? You would?" I leaned in close to his face, and said "Right now, your precious Alva is bedding the entire town."

"No, she isn't! Let me up!" He began to struggle, and I pressed harder on his twisted arms, causing him to begin to screech. I covered his mouth again.

"Remember what I said?!" He mumbled something through my hand, and I uncovered his mouth.

"I can't help it if you're breaking my bloody arm! And I can hardly breathe!" I eased up on the pressure, and leaned back a little, allowing him to breath easier.

"Fair enough. Now, how do you know she isn't sleeping with anyone? Are you with her all of the time? Because if so, you're doing a terrible job at the moment."

Hroggar laughed. "I am with her when it matters. As we speak, she is slumbering. I protect her during the day, and at night, when she awakens, she allows me to sleep."

"...okay. Why?"

"Why what?"

"What would compel her to have protection during the safest pert of the day, but not the most dangerous?"

Hroggar clammed up at this. Not even when I dug my knees into his back would he talk. My rage was spent at this point and I felt near tears from frustration more than anything. I was not good at torture. Threatening I could do. I could tell you six ways I would break your neck, but to actually do it? I didn't have the heart. I stood up and stormed off in the direction of the Jarl's home.

I flung the door open and the jarl's bodyguard drew his sword. "Jarl Idgrod," I began, staying at the doorway in case the bodyguard decided I was too risky to not fight, "I would like to investigate the death of Hroggar's wife and child. I have reasons to suspect that Alva is involved, and would like a chance to prove her guilt or innocence."

The Jarl quickly regained her composure and replied, "I know you came here with your husband and have seen him cavorting with Alva. Is this accusation coming from facts or jealousy?"

Unable to answer quickly, the Jarl nodded and said "That's what I thought. It is no secret that Alva has many men here under her thumb. But so far, no real evidence has come forth against her linking her to any criminal activity." The Jarl looked me in the eye. "Come closer, elf."

I obliged and took a few steps closer, now aware of how imposing the Jarl's bodyguard was. I couldn't believe how embarrassingly rash I was to have my first impression be as terrible as this one.

"If you believe that Alva has a hand in Hroggar's wife and child's demise, then investigate it." I felt hopeful. "But be warned," Idgrod leaned forward, "If you lay a hand on Alva or anyone else without provocation in this town, regardless of their reputation, I will punish you accordingly. Understood?"

I nodded and gulped. "Yes, my Jarl."

"Good. Now be off."

I spun on my heel and left quickly._ My gods-damned temper is going to get me killed or jailed. At least in Whiterun I am a Thane, and can get away with assault at least once, but here? In an unknown town in an unknown Hold? I'm scamp meat._ I needed to smooth things over quickly and get in the jarl's favor.  
I headed back to the inn to talk to Jonna and see where I could get started on the investigation. She pointed me to the burnt down house, and said "No one ever goes there no more. Folks say it's haunted."

"Haunted with what?" I asked, getting a bit nervous.

"Don't get spooked, now. No one has ever seen nothing, it's just a bit of superstition."

I relaxed. "Well, then I guess I can make my way over there." Jonna nodded and served Lurbuk a tankard of mead. He grinned at me(I think) and raised his glass before drinking it daintily. Uhm, alright.  
I headed to burned-down house. Though no longer smoking, the smell of burnt wood emanated from the charred ruins. I began to pick through the wood. Hmm. Odd. Jonna said that Hroggar claims that the fire started by his wife spilling bear fat...but the area around the hearth was barely touched. The most scorched place was what seemed like the couples' bedroom.

All I knew of fires is that usually where the fire starts is the most burnt up, and the hearth was in great condition, other than a few scorch marks and fallen bricks. Did Hroggar burn his wife in their marriage bed, then leave his daughter to die? Did he use something to make the fire spread faster? How did he keep them quiet and complacent until they passed out from the smoke? Did he drug them? Tie them up?

I was at a dead end. I couldn't beat Hroggar into telling me even if I wanted to, and Alva was untouchable until I found evidence against her. Jonna has told me all she could. I'm out of options. No wonder the jarl told me to investigate this. There's no way anyone could figure this out.

Unless...I snuck into Alva's house while she was trying to bed my husband and every other male creature in the Hold. I would have to let go of my jealousy for an hour or so, play into her hands, maybe storm off outside. And if Hroggar was at the house, hope he was asleep.

I decided to pluck the nirnroot Onmund was looking at before, and head back into the inn. There wasn't much else to do here in this town besides drink, maybe read a book. I decided to read my favorite book, Thief of Virtue, and searched through my pack to find it. I checked the side pockets. Nope. Maybe under the spare clothing? Nope. I may have left it on the carriage. Sithis and damnation. I adored that book.

I laid on the bed, alone, and wondered what Onmund was thinking. Have I treated him like a pet? A lot of Nord men appreciated a strong woman, but maybe that was the folly in my thinking. I'm an Altmer, not a Nord. Maybe he expected me to be the one who stayed home, cooking and cleaning, maybe giving birth to children. This angered me a bit. I wanted children someday, but if he expected that from me, to be kept at home and be nothing more than a baby machine-

And maybe that was my problem. I was only thinking of MY feelings. Onmund was probably feeling the anger that I feel right now. He had said exactly what was wrong, but I refused to listen.

How am I supposed to fix this?


End file.
